A lens having light incident angle more than or equal to 180° is a fisheye lens or wide-angle lens. A conventional wide-angle lens usually adopts full glass architecture, so the resolution of the conventional wide-angle lens is low, and the cost of it is high. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the resolution and reduce the cost of the wide-angle lens.